1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system, method and data storage device for encrypting data, and in particular to a system, method and data storage device for encrypting data to provide at-rest data encryption in a data storage device.
2. Background Art
Protecting data from unauthorized access is becoming increasingly important. Both the amount and kinds of data generated requiring protection continue to increase. Moreover, attacks by those not authorized to access the data grow in frequency and sophistication. An emerging need is for the encryption of data held in storage devices, often referred to as “at-rest data encryption.”